Stands that support a motorcycle are a necessary tool in order to properly do maintenance or cleaning. Rear stands that engage the swingarm and raise the rear end of a motorcycle off the ground normally have been configured such that the operator stands behind the motorcycle and leverages the stand down to the ground. The stand is normally equipped with a frame consisting of parallel members and rollers oriented so as to allow the stand to “snap” securely underneath the motorcycle while raising the rear wheel off the ground. A common configuration of such a stand is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,157. Certain limitations of this configuration are encountered during use of this type of stand. The leveraging member or “handle” will protrude rearward of the motorcycle and close to the ground and can be in the way when performing work. Because this stand is operated from behind the motorcycle, space can be a limitation if maintenance is required in tight places. Racing motorcycles are especially in need of rear stands because these are not equipped with traditional kickstands. A rear stand must always be kept handy for use wherever the motorcycle is located. Another limitation of a traditional rear stand is that an operator must balance the motorcycle in the vertical position with one hand on the rear end of the bike while placing and leveraging the rear stand with the other hand. This can be tricky to say the least. The present invention is a novel solution to the limitations and difficulties of using a traditional rear stand.